Love in the aftermath
by calyope
Summary: My version of how it all plays out once Claire and Owen leave the island. Clawen all the way, their relationship is the focus, all else is adjacent.
1. Chapter 1

First of all, I do not own the characters or any part of the Jurassic Park story.

This fanfic is starting right after the events of the first film and it should end after the end of the second one – it is my view on what happened with Claire and Owen. Don't' expect much of a plot outside of the evolution of them. There will be smut (hence the rating), lots of it. I have a clear idea of how this story will play out but feed-back is always welcome and if otherwise inspired, I might change it. Clawen all the way. I update when I can, I have a crazy busy life and really no time for this but it has been rolling around in my head for so long I have to get it out and share. Reviews are always appreciated.

"I need to go to my place and get something, you take the first boat out and let me know where I can find you."

Claire's eyes narrow.

"Come with me."  
"I won't be long, just a short trip over there and I'll be back to you in no time, I promise."  
"I'll come with you."  
"Claire, you are tired and emotionally drained, go rest for a bit and I'll join you."

"There is another woman, isn't there?"

He started laughing and motioned to touch her cheek but she gestured him not to.

"Yes, and she is just waiting for me there in spite of the sirens, the dinosaurs and the overall madness of the past sixteen hours. I should have guessed you are the jealous type."

"I am not jealous. I simply do not want to be made a fool of. And in all your smart-ass exposition you did not deny it so…"

He was trying to keep a straight face but was terrible at it.

"There is no other woman. Now is the verbal statement enough or you need me to give it to you in writing?"

Claire crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"Why don't you want me to come with you, then?"

"Because I'm trying to spare you effort and not drag you back with me into the jungle after what you have been through."

"And why won't you tell me what you have to get from there?"

"That's due to the fact that up to this point you haven't asked me."

"Well?"

"My research. I haven't sent the reports in some time because I knew Hoskins was up to something. I have it all on some memory sticks that are very important right now. "

"Oh… I'm sorry." She was looking away. Owen took her chin and made her look at him.

"I forgive you."

Again she averted her eyes and started lightly tapping the ground with her right foot.

"You still want to go with me." He said and she nodded.

"Ok. I'm not sure if I ought to be flattered you want to spend more time in a car with me smelling like a herd of filthy animals or offended that you might not trust me to do what I said I will. Either way, come on." He extended his hand to her and instinctively she checked her surroundings for something she would have to climb or jump over. Then it dawned on her that he wanted to take her hand and smiling like a schoolgirl she took it and followed him to the SUV he had somehow obtained the keys to. Once in the passenger seat she started to somewhat regret not to have boarded that boat. She could have checked into the hotel the Masrani Corporation had leased for its surviving employees, taken a bath, combed her hair and maybe even procure some food for Owen so they would be all set when he arrived. Her feet were really aching and she was trying to alleviate some of the pain by stretching her legs.

"Take those damn shoes off, you don't even need to exit the car when we get there, I'll be in and out in under a minute.  
"If I remove them I will probably not fit into them again and I do need to get on and off the boat."  
"I'll carry you."

"As romantic as that may sound, no."

"You'd rather be in pain."  
"Yes."

"All right sweetheart."

She frowned and though he was driving he noticed.  
"No good? Honey? Babe? Sweety pie?"

"What's wrong with Claire?"

"It's not a term of endearment".

"Term of endearment" she laughed.

"I'm old fashioned that way."

"I suppose it is the only way you are old fashioned."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You were very modern on our date."

"I was trying to get you to loosen up a little. "

"By trying to get me drunk and contradicting me on everything that came out of my mouth?"

"I was not trying to get you drunk, just relaxed. And the contradiction was genuine, I really did not agree to your high and mighty corporate crap."  
She wanted to say something back but she knew what he was talking about and it was pretty much what had caused the recent tragedy.

"So why did you still try to invite me back to your place?"

"I didn't try, I actually invited you. We were getting along so badly that I thought you might have agreed to a date with me because you really needed to get laid and even though you didn't care much for my personality, my physique was good enough for you."  
Claire took in a big breath.

"I can't believe you thought that about me. And that you just said it to me so … casually."

"Come on, I though you needed a good roll in the hay not that you murdered little furry pets in the basement. "

"I went out with you because I made a list of pros and cons and the first ones were more numerous."

"Figures. May I ask what they were?"

"You are American so we share the same culture, you work with dinosaurs like I do, you live on the island and you did not seem to care at all about my position in the park."

" I asked you out because you are hot."  
"That's it?"

"I am not much of a list maker, one reason is good enough for me. We're here. I'll be right back."

Even though he was true to his word, spent only a couple of minutes in his bungalow to gather his notebooks and take the duffle bag he was used to keep packed since his army days by the time he got back to the car he found Claire sleeping. He drove to the docks without waking her.

On the boat

"I'm sorry I fell asleep."

"No need to feel like that. But you should have listened to me when I told you to leave before me."

"I did not want to be alone."

"There are very many people on these ships."  
"Fine. I didn't want to be without you."

He smiled.

"All right so … one room or two when we get to the hotel?"

They were sitting next to each other and she turned to look at him.

"What are you asking me?"

"You said you didn't want to be without me. We'll be soon arriving at the hotel so do you just want to be with me in the car or also in your room?"

"What do _you_ want?"

"Why, so you can say the exact opposite?"

"I'm not like that." Claire argued. "I simply won't have you to do something you don't really want to."

"I'm not that compliant, not even for you. I would rather stay with you but if it makes you uncomfortable I am perfectly happy getting my own room."

"I would rather you stayed with me too."

"All right then."

Claire looked away so he took her hand and said in a very soft voice:

"Relax, you only agreed to my staying with you not sleeping with you."

She gave him a stern look.

"Why would I not be relaxed? And why do you assume I don't want that?"

"Oh, I assume that you do want it. Acting on that desire is a whole different story with you. Just sayin', it's up to you. No pressure."

"Putting pressure is exactly what you did with this conversation."

"Only because your impulse is to prove me wrong by acting all ready and casual about it."

"Excuse me! I'm not acting, I am completely aware of what I want and behave accordingly."

"All right. So what do you want now?"

He was both infuriating and attractive with his compulsion to say everything that he felt like saying. To some extent he was right both in assuming she was apprehensive about being intimate with him and in suspecting she would pretend not to be. Except that her nervousness faded every time he took her hand, caressed her cheek or looked at her the way he was doing at that moment. If he kissed her she knew any doubt or worry would altogether subside. As if he could read her mind, he pulled her closer and placed his lips on hers. She hesitated at first, thinking of all the people surrounding them but then decided to give in and actually respond this time. Soft at first, the kiss got hungrier and in that moment Claire knew that she desperately wanted to go to bed with him. He had never held any false illusions of the situation being any different.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who read, reviewed and follow. This is shorter chapter, not much happens but I think it's cute, hope you like it.

She was the park operations manager so evidently they booked the presidential suite for her. Owen mocked for it at first but he would have been a hypocrite if he didn't admit it was pretty sweet. He let her shower first (not before offering to save water by doing it together) and it took her nearly an hour. When she emerged, however, she looked and smelled like a million bucks. She was wearing the complimentary 'Jurrasic World" t-shirt and shorts everybody got when they boarded the boat and she was rocking those. Owen was happy she didn't have some silky, lacy pyjamas with her or it would have been a lot harder to control himself.

"You are staring."

"You are beautiful."

"I don't know how to respond to that."

"You could go with 'thank you' or a simple little blush. My favourite come back to that has to be 'you're handsome too'.

"Sorry to break it to you but you don't look so hot right now. Go shower."

"I don't know, all day you seemed to like me a lot sweaty and smelly, would not want to change that."

"Well if I liked you smelly, I'm going to lo … like you even more squeaky clean."

He was grinning.

"Let it go, Owen, you know what I meant."

"I don't know what you meant but I'm hoping to find out after I take my shower. You could come with me and make sure I don't miss a spot."

"I trust you."

"Ok." He started undressing. First he got rid of his vest and shirt, then unbuttoned his pants.

"Owen…" she started, nor really sure how she wanted to complete the sentence.

"Relax, I won't take everything off. I have to keep you wondering a little bit."

"Will you please stop?"

"Undressing?"

"No. constantly talking about us … " she made her right hand in a fist and replicated the up and down gesture he had done while talking about her assets.

"Ok. But only because you said "please". "

He took his clothes and put them into a laundry bag then made for the bathroom only in his boxers. She was shamelessly checking him out and when he looked back from the door with narrowed eyes she simply said :

"I said don't talk about it. Thinking about it is a totally different thing."

He didn't take half the time she did cleaning up and as he emerged wearing only shorts he found her almost asleep, curled up on the couch. She jumped up as he touched her shoulder.

"Get in bed Claire. I'll take the couch."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You don't have to sleep on the couch."

"All right, then come to bed with me."

Her eyes were now fully open.

"To sleep, Claire."  
"We don't have to sleep."

"Oh, yes we do. I'm not into nearly inert women and I need to impress you. A day hunting and hunted in the jungle can really cramp my style."

"But …"

"Relax, your efforts to shave, soften and perfume are not in vain. I'm not saying anymore because you asked me to stop that."

Now she was fully awake.

"Do you ever have any filter?"

"No. And what do you find so preposterous now?"

"Your blunt enumeration of female hygiene. Speaking of which, you could have shaved."

"Where?"

"Owen!"

"I'm getting into bed. Come when you want."

She jumped off the couch and literally ran to get under the covers.

"I'm not even going to ask." He said and climbed next to her, careful not to touch any part of her body.

"In case we get into another argument, I can say I was here first." She said simply.

"I see." He said and shifted into a comfortable position.

There was silence for a while. She was trying to sleep but it eluded her and she kept moving around. A couple of times she even bumped into him and apologized. He just smiled and said it was ok. About half an hour later he turned to look at her. She was wide awake.

"Are you nervous because you think I might make a move or because you think I won't?"

"Exactly!"

"Huh?"

"I don't know what you are going to do. Or what you expect me to do. "

"What part of 'let's go sleep' is unclear?"

"I know that's what you said but I forbade you to talk about the alternative to that so now even if that is what you had in mind you wouldn't say it. "

"You don't have an iron clad plan for the next few hours and it's driving you crazy."

"Crazy is a bit of an overstatement."

"Ok, miss Dearing, I fully intend to sleep. Not that I am not keen on making love to you but I surely want to bring my A game and I'd rather neither of us dozes off in the middle of that. So I am not going to make a move. But if you make one, I won't turn you down."

"I won't."

"Ok. Can we sleep now?"

"Can you hold me for a while?"

He smiled and opened his arms. She plastered herself to him and nuzzled his neck. She could feel he was no indifferent to her closeness just as she could feel her own desire bubbling up and bringing moisture to places she had indeed made quite an effort to make smooth and silky. She was tempted to start something but the feeling of his arms around her was so good and she felt so tired that she decided it could wait. Owen fell asleep before she did and his even breath on her shoulder acted like a sweet lullaby as she drifted into slumber not long after.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to all who read, follow and special thanks to reviewers. This chapter is all mature content, it was fun to write, hope you enjoy!

They had gone to bed in early afternoon. It was now almost two AM and as Owen began to awake he felt Claire's eyes on him. She was sitting up next to him and for a moment he thought she might still be sleeping but then he switched on the lamp on his bedside table and she smiled.  
'Hey there, beautiful!'  
She was expecting him to make some smart comment about her watching him sleep and the compliment threw her.  
'Yeah, well, there are some things you need to know.'  
'Ok' he said placing his arms under his head. His naked torso was making her lose her focus.  
'I'm going to turn that off' she said simply before killing the light. There was still quite a lot of it coming from outside and she could clearly see him watch her. 'So... um ... ok. I have some rules. Condoms are not optional, parts should only go into other parts they were anatomically designed to enter, the rear is off limits, kissing stops above the waist, oral is out of the question, manual stimulation is ok if it is necessary, I can't talk dirty and I take offence if you call me derogatory names. She took the breath she had been holding through all that.  
'Ok' he said turning the light back on before getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. When he returned he placed a condom on his nightstand. She looked at it then back at Owen.  
'You didn't have to get that now'  
'I didn't go after it. I went to brush my teeth because you obviously have, judging by the minty breeze that hit my face during your little speech. Since your mouth is situated above the forbidden kissing area I thought we might...' he drew her closer and placed his lips on hers. The kiss was soft, luscious and sweet and way too short for Claire's taste.  
'Now since you chose to inform me of all this stuff, I'm inclined to believe you might want more than a kiss. However, if that's your seduction routine, it's pretty bad.'  
'I was going to straddle you and wake you up like that but couldn't get myself to do it and then you just woke up...'  
'Still, getting on top of me and getting me all excited only to then give me a list of things I can't do to you is a bit of a bummer. You can do it a-now though to sweeten the pot.'  
'I practically told you I wanted you to have sex with me, if that's not sweet enough...'  
'Claire, please relax.'

'Kiss me again.'

He raised his eyebrows.

'Please' she said and looked away.

He lay on his back and motioned her to get on top of him. Once he had her there he placed his hands on each side of her face and looked directly into her eyes to let her know he was serious.

'This is the best thing that has happened to me in years'

She blushed and smiled.

'You should wait before making that statement, I might suck'

'You've made it pretty clear that you don't'' he winked at her.

'Guess I had that coming. So ... it's not a deal breaker for you?'

'No. And deals get renegotiated anyway. You should wait and see how we work together and then decide what you want to do with me and what you don't'

'It's not about you, Owen, don't take it personally.'

'This feels pretty personal.'

'Imagine how it would feel if you were actually kissing me as I have asked you.'

He closed his eyes and threw his head back.

'What are you doing?' Claire asked, clearly exasperated.

'Imagining. Isn't that what you told me do?'

'Open your eyes.'

He complied and she slowly took her shirt off. Her skin was white and her round breasts had big pinkish areolas that were instantly covered by her arm. She expected some kind of a comment from him but he just switched the light off before pulling her down and kissing her with a passion he had kept very well in check up to that point. His tongue invaded her mouth and took it hostage. She welcomed it and as she wanted to get more she lost her balance and fell flat on top of him. Except he was anything but flat. She tried to get out of her shorts and panties but as she didn't want to stop kissing him she ended up wiggling awkwardly with her underwear literally and uncomfortably in a twist. Owen felt her frantic movement and tried to help but the situation could not be remedied in that position so he rolled them both. She ended on her back and before she could protest he also removed his mouth from hers. He nuzzled her ear, then he kissed her neck making sure he listened to her gasps and figure out the soft spots and then, just as she vas revelling in that sensation, he cupped her right breast and placed it in his mouth. She let out of scream and tried to get up but he tentatively bit the sensitive flesh and she collapsed back into the mattress. He gave the same treatment to her other breast, then proceeded kissing her lower and lover on her abdomen. When he reached her navel he said:

'Now you just imagine' and before she could ask 'what' his hands got hold of her hips while his tongue made one fluid swipe over her bellybutton before starting to circle it, getting closer and closer to it. For the first few seconds she was confused about what he was doing but as he pulled down her shorts and panties she realised he was going down on her belly. Claire didn't want to think about how it would feel if his mouth would travel but a few inches south but she couldn't help it. She felt a rush of liquid down there and whimpered.

'Just say the word' he said and she seized the opportunity of his temporary lack of contact with her heated skin to pull him up.

'I'm naked and you are not.' She tried to sound matter of factly but her hitched breath betrayed her.

'Feel free to fix that' he said and lifted himself on his arms above her. She had intended to take her time but in all honesty she just wished to feel him inside her sooner so she pulled his shorts and boxers right off. He held his breath as his hard cock sprung free.

'Sorry' she whispered when she realised she had been at least a little abrupt.

'Kiss me and I'll forgive you.'

She frowned and he felt her go completely stiff under him.

'Claire?'

'I can't ... I told you...'

He lowered himself and caressed her face.

'I meant my mouth.'

'Oh..'

She launched herself at him with all the desperation of the moment before when she had thought he was asking her for something she had specifically said she did not want to do. Oddly, in spite of the disappointment she had actually considered doing it. She wanted this so much. And now that it was obvious he had no intention of pushing her limits and was as much of the perfect gentleman as one could be in this situation she even felt compelled to do it. If anyone ever deserved it, it was Owen. Claire took hold of his shoulders and made it clear she wanted to flip. He rolled with her and as she found herself on top of him again she broke the kiss and her lips started their journey downwards. He figured she wanted some control over the situation so he decided to lay back and surrender his naked body to her. When she reached his navel she replicated his treatment of hers and he growled. She could feel heat radiating from what was now his severely hard erection.

'You're not playing fair, Claire.' His voice had changed.

'You'll forgive me."

She shifted a few inches down and placed her knees on each side of him. As she also placed her hands on the bed leaning over she took in a deep breath.'

'Ready?' She asked and without waiting for an answer she took his tip in her mouth. She had intended for a more spectacular move but either he was big or she was doing it wrong.

'Jesus Claire!' He shouted and did his best not to jerk up. She opened her mouth wider and as she moved her tongue she felt him go completely stiff. She moved her tongue again.

'Open really wide.' She heard him. It sounded like an order and even though she didn't feel quite right about it, it thrilled her so she complied, moving her jaws so farther apart it hurt. In a fluid move he managed to raise his torso ninety degrees and pull himself away from her.

'Can you stand?'

Claire wasn't sure if she could but she gave it a shot all the while trying to figure out what he wanted to do. Owen steadied her when she got wobbly, then took hold of her waist and moved so that he was sitting right between her legs, spreading them a little farther apart.

'I want to taste you too.'

'Oh, dear God'

'Ready?'

She expected him to go right ahead and jumped a little. His arms held her in place but his face didn't move. He was waiting for her to approve.

'Yes, please'

Owen lifted his chin and his tongue made one long swipe between her folds. She was already wet but this kind of special attention from him added to the dampness. Then the tip of his tongue tapped her clit while his lips created vacuum and gently sucked it down. A new batch of moisture came rushing and a burning sensation, unknown to Claire made her push herself down on him. He took her cue and tightening his grip on her mid section he pushed his tongue inside her.

'Owen!' Her breath hitched.

He didn't stop but he started to alternate his tongue thrusting with circling her clit and sucking on her moist, sensitive flesh. Her pleasure was obviously growing so he kept going until she felt her ready to explode, then he focused only on her sensitive bud, licking it forcefully. Her hands were pushing on his shoulders but he only released her once her shudders ceased and her muscles relaxed.

He licked his lips and looked up at her. She suddenly felt shy and lifted her right knee a little, trying to somehow cross her legs.

Owen gently caressed her calf. Even that turned out to send shivers through her.

'Come here.' He said, his voice terribly contained. Claire wondered how he managed that. She had just climaxed and still desperately wanted to feel him inside her and be banged into the mattress until she would come undone again. He didn't want her. That explained why he could just hold her steady with no hesitation while he was going Jon Snow on her. And that was why he let her taste him for less than ten seconds.

'What are you thinking?' He asked. 'And why are you thinking right now?'

'You don't want me.'

His now very wide eyes were smiling in disbelief.

'Come here, now.'

She decided she really wasn't comfortable standing like that anyway so she sat on the bed in front of him, again giving in the impulse to cover her breasts with her arm. Owen took her other hand and placed it between his legs.

'I. Want. You.'

'So have me.'

He got up and taking the condom off the nightstand ripped the plastic cover and put it on. Claire crawled up on the bed and lay on her back. He climbed on top of her and she opened her arms to him. She still had a nervous look on her face so as he lifted her right knee and used his hand to position himself he whispered :

'I want you so bad, baby'

He was close enough to feel the slight movement in the air as she smiled.

'Show me' Claire whispered back and he pushed inside her.

'Oh God, oh God, oh God!' She breathed into his neck and before he could do anything else he felt her spasm a few times before relaxing again.

'I obviously want you more.' She said still holding tightly to him.

'Not at this very moment you don't' he replied in all honesty as he had already taken his self restraint way out of his comfort zone and it was beginning to be painful.

'What do you want me to do?'

'What's your favourite position?'

'Not sure I know anymore. I guess all of them with you.'

'Flattering but seriously, how do you come the easiest? When you are not by yourself.'

'Owen! I don't ..'he growled. 'Plus I don't need to come again, I'm fine.'

'I don't want to be by myself in this one so please baby... '

She pushed him a little and he rolled off her to allow her to move. Next she took her pillow, placed it in the middle of the bed and lay face down. She then raised the lower part of her body and spread her legs.

He thought he couldn't be more aroused. He was wrong. Seeing Claire like that, especially after her little uptight boundary talk almost caused him to lose it before getting to verify if this was indeed a position she favoured. Still, army discipline proved to be helpful and he climbed over her, peppering kisses on her neck and caressing shoulders.

The fact he was still so sweet to her made her want to please him even more than when she resolved he was worthy of her mouth. She couldn't do much under the circumstances, though.

'I need you, Owen.'

'I'm all yours, baby.'

He pushed inside her and she moved to meet him so he got a lot deeper, a lot faster than he had planned.

'You ok?'

'A-ham.' She replied an in her voice he recognized that tone. She was getting there again so he started to move in and out of her, increasing the speed as he was getting closer.

Claire didn't think she could orgasm again after the first two times. She was wrong. Everything from his skin on hers to his breath on her neck drove her crazy. When he placed his hands over hers and whispered :

'Come with me, baby' she had no choice but to do that. It was milder than before but lasted a while longer and when he eventually went still she felt happy.

'Am I crushing you?' He asked

'No, I love you there. I mean...'

'Shhh, don't take it back. Just enjoy this moment.'

They remained silent for a while, then he got out and up and went to the bathroom to get rid of his condom.

'Do I have to brush my teeth to kiss you?' He asked standing in the doorway.

'Do I?' She asked back.

'No'

"Then you're good."

'Great' he said jumping back on the bed. 'Now do you want to go through that list I woke up to? I think we missed a few. "


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the likes, follows, reviews and ideas; here is a new chapter of Clawen getting down to business; there will be a story too , I promise , but we are still in their beginning as a couple and if that's not when people go at it like rabbits, I don't know when is. Hope you enjoy

\"Good morning, sleepyhead." Owen greeted Claire as she made her way out of the bedroom. "sleep well?".

She didn't say anything and he could swear she was angry about something though that did not make any sense. He sat up from the couch and going over to her placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her. She moved away but he caught her hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked right at him. Yep, she was angry.

"Am I giving you a hard time, Owen?"

"Well, right now… kind of."

"You should call Carol then, she'll probably make it all better. "

"Who?!"

"Look, you don't have to pretend. We had one night, it was fun, let's leave it at that. It's fine."

"If it's fine why are you upset?"

"I'm not. A bit irritated because I actually believed you when you said there was no other woman. Against my better judgement."

He let go of her hand.

"Ok, it was kind of flattering yesterday when you were crazy jealous but it's getting annoying. And I really don't appreciate your calling me a liar."

"I don't appreciate you having plan B in case I turn out to be too difficult."

"What the hell are you talking about, Claire?"

"You left your phone in the bedroom."

"So?"

"I did not mean to read it but the screen lit up and I saw my name."

"you're still not making any sense."

Claire went into the bedroom and returned with the phone which she handed to him. There was a text message from Carol saying :

" _the more I hear about it, I realize what you did. You are amazing, thank you so much. If Claire is giving you a hard time, call me."_

Owen just started to laugh.

"You're gonna feel like such a horse's ass…" he said.

"It's not funny, Owen."

"Of course it is, we have had our fun, right?"

"I want you to leave."

"Ok. But until I get my stuff, you just talk to Carol, will you?"

"Why in God's name would I want to …" Claire started but before she could finish her sentence he had hit "call' and when a feminine voice replied he just said:

' _Hey! Claire wants to talk to you."_ And placed the phone in her hand. She was in shock but took it to her ear anyway.

' _Claire? Hey, how are you sweety_?'

" _Karen?!_ " she looked at the phone in her hand. It still said 'Carol'. Then she looked at Owen who , true to his word, was packing his duffle bag. He just made a sign that let her know that he misunderstood the name.

" _Who did you expect_?" her sister asked befuddled.

" _Why would you tell Owen to call you if I gave him trouble?_ '

" _I know how you can be and I really feel like helping him out. Why? Are you giving him a hard time? Tell me you're nice to him…"_

" _Karen!"_

" _Oh come on! You're sleeping with him, right? Tell me you are or I will come down there and hold you if I have to."_

" _Karen!"_

" _I'm kidding about holding you down but seriously Claire, it's been three years. He's gorgeous, get back on the … well, on him would more than do. "_

Claire noticed the look on Owen's face. Obviously he could hear everything her sister way saying. He had stopped packing and was just staring at her, visibly amused.

" _I've got to go. Kiss the kids_."

" _Ok. You go kiss…_ "

Claire hung up before it got more embarrassing. Owen went into the bathroom and returned with his toothbrush. He held it up and his eyes were asking if he should pack it or not. She stood for a while then took it from him, went back into the bathroom and came back holding a condom. She looked at him, then immediately looked down biting her lower lip.

"Well played. "

"I'm sorry. I'm usually not this crazy."

"Are you sure you remember right? Three years is a loooong time."

"You so didn't need that information."

"I figured it had been a while for you."

"Am I **that** clumsy?!"

"That's not what I meant."

"It's ok, I can take the truth."

"Claire, I only tell the truth. In spite of what you seem to think of me. "

"I'm … " she swallowed "sorry."

"Yeah, I figured that's what this meant." He said taking the condom from her. "Are you hungry? They brought breakfast."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Are you not … accepting my apology?"

"I just thought you might be hungry."

"I'm not."

"All right then .Do you want me to accept it here or… in the bedroom?"

Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered :

"Your choice really since I've given you so much trouble."

"I like it when it's my choice." He whispered back and captured her mouth in a kiss. It was hot and demanding and it made Claire crazy with want. When he picked her up an carried her to the bedroom she almost felt sad as she was hoping for something less honeymoonish and more make-up like. But instead of placing her on the bed, he put her down on her feet and breaking the kiss asked her to take her top off. She wanted to see what he would do if she didn't comply so she just raised her arms.

"All right if that's how you want to play it. But your bottoms are coming off in the same manner and I plan to keep you in that position for a while."

"O..ok…"Claire replied trying to figure out how her shorts would ever be coming off over her head. But before she could find the answer her top was on the floor and he took her by the waist and threw her on the bed. He placed her ankles on his shoulders and leaning over peeled off the rest of her pyjamas. It dawned on her that what he meant by 'the same manner' was 'with her limbs in the air'. It made her feel very self conscious. Then his hand went directly to her sensitive flesh and started to rub her gently. She held her breath before saying in a very low voice :

"Manual stimulation…is…umm … ok…" his movements were making her both wet and incapable of being coherent.

"If it is necessary. It is. Also, it's working." He said, gently slipping one finger inside her and then holding it up for her to see it glisten with the evidence. She immediately wanted that inside her again but didn't voice that. Instead, she asked:

"Do you want me to do something to … " she smiled "make it hard for you?"

"Well, if this sight of you hadn't already done than, your pun would have definitely done it."

"Prove it."

He put her feet down on the bed then took a step back and slowly removed all his clothes, revelling in the way her eyes hungrily followed every move he made.

"Satisfied, baby?"

"Hoping to be." She answered coyly.

Owen walked back to the bed, took her ankles in his hands and spread her legs before placing them on his shoulders. His hand caressed her folds again. She was definitely ready for him but he still felt her squirming a little. He opened the condom and put it on then looked at her intently.

"I would normally let this go but since you say you are all for the truth and I want you to fully enjoy this, please move your hands, you don't need to cover your abdomen, you look fine."

She did as he said but only to lift herself on her elbows.

"Owen! Why do you constantly ….. I don't … How could you even tell?! Jesus!" she threw herself back on the mattress.  
"Yesterday you kept covering your gorgeous breasts. Now you keep your arms crossed over your belly and holding your breath. Come on, blow it out. Let's see how big your gut gets."

"Fine!" she yelled and took in all the air she could."

"Wow! That's huge! Claire, are you pregnant or something?"

If looks could kill, he knew he'd be dead.

"I'm kidding, baby. You know, using humour to diffuse the situation. You really look great, honestly you do. You just make me wanna…"

"Owen!" she squealed as she felt him inside her.

"Yeah baby?"

"More."

He decided that had concluded the conversation part of their interlude and started to move in out of her, his eyes never leaving her face. He saw her as she planted her nails in the sheets before closing her eyes, he noticed how her breath was starting to become uneven and when she started to release little mewls he increased his rhythm while rubbing her clit with his thumb. She came hard and when she was done she picked a small pillow and threw it at him.

"What the …?" he stopped and looked to check her mood.

"Switch with me."

"Why?"

"I am not done apologising."

"You seem done."

"Fine. Stand there then."

She shifted back a little, got up and going around kneeled in front of him and peeled the protection of him.

"Claire, you don't have to."

"I know."

She took as much of him as she managed in her mouth and did her best to repress her gag reflex. It was hard but she eventually managed to control it and started to move back and forth. At one point she lost her balance and in an attempt to steady herself grabbed his very well toned butt. On impulse he jerked forward, pushing himself deeper into her mouth. For a second they both froze. She wasn't sure if the sudden move had caused her teeth to scratch his sensitive skin. He feared his forceful jerk had hurt her too so he tentatively placed his hand on her head, gently stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, baby." He breathed out.

She gently pulled back and looked up at him.  
"It's ok. I think this will work best if I keep still and you move."

That image made his already painfully hard dick twitch. Other than in that particular area, it didn't feel right though.  
"I'm not fucking your mouth, Claire."

"But you're…" she started and pointed at his very obvious situation.

"That I am."

Before she could realize what was happening to her, Claire found herself back on the bed on her knees. She felt his finger stretching her then his hands on her hips right before … he left. She felt deserted for a few seconds, then she heard the already familiar sound of plastic and before long his hands were on her hips and he filled her completely. It didn't take him long to finish and as lay down beside her with a happy grin on his face she realised that she leaned over and kissed him deeply.

"I want to see you come again" Owen said, breaking the kiss.

"You will." She replied and in spite of what they had just done, she blushed a little.

"I mean now. Let me go down on you."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's not … I really need a shower."

"Then let me finger you. "

"I'm hungry." The moment the words left her lips she regretted saying them. His fingers held great potential and she felt desire building up again. She wondered if there ever would come a come a moment when she would not want him so bad.

"That, I believe. Go have that shower, I'll fix you something to eat."

"You are the best."

"Because I'm getting you food or are we talking about … ? he made that up and down gesture with his fist and she just wrapped herself in a sheet and went into the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for reading, following, reviewing and being patient with me. I hope you enjoy this (a lot of fluff with a bit of conflict), all opinions are always welcome.

"That looks … weird." Claire said coming out of the bathroom to see her breakfast on a much too big white plate.

"I don't think they were expecting so many visitors at the same time so they improvised. Or they are fans of the British who have baked beans and sausage early in the morning. " Owen said and as he looked at Claire he could not help notice that she was only wearing a towel. A rather short one though there were bath robes on the bathroom door.

"I can't eat beans ! I'll…"

"Fart?"

"Owen, seriously, stop saying everything out loud."

"I'm not saying everything out loud. I was just saving you from searching for the right euphemism"

"I was going to say I'll get bloated."  
"That would be unfortunate because it could make your current clothing fall off."

"I am going to get dressed before eating."

"Your only change of clothes is in the bathroom. If that had indeed been your plan we would not be having this conversation."

"You are freakishly attentive to details."

"Seeing you almost naked somehow gets my utmost attention. So… why are you almost naked?"

"Because I just had a shower!"

"Ok. I'll go have one too. Eat something." He went over to where she was standing and leaned in to kiss her. She placed her arms around her neck and hungrily engaged in that kiss. Owen responded , his hands wrapping around her and pulling her closer still. Her breath smelled like vodka which he found strange but decided not to investigate on the spot. Instead, he picked her up and made for the bedroom. She lay on her back on the bed looking at him as he undressed and when he raised an eyebrow at her tiny towel she got rid of it, revealing not only her body but also a condom. He wondered if she was ever not prepared or without a plan.

"Hold on to that for a while" he said and she realised he still had his boxers on.

"Owen…"

He picked up her right leg and kissed her ankle, then her calf, then he got on his knees on the bed and looked in her eyes.

"May I?"

"Only if you promise to let me do that to you later."

"Deal. Though I am very curious how you got from 'it's off the table' to this attitude."

"I got from 'I never want to see you again' to our current state. A girl can change her mind."

"Oh you always wanted to see me again."  
Claire wanted to argue but before she could say anything his mouth was on her. It was very different than before . Whether it was because of the change in position or because her flesh had become very sensitive from their recent endeavours, reality was that she felt everything he did very acutely. His strokes, though gentle, almost hurt her. Suddenly she didn't feel so good and started to feel sweat forming on her forehead . Something insider her made a bubbly noise and by the time she figured out what was really going on it was too late to do anything else than break away from him, turn on her stomach and empty its contents on the floor. She hadn't eaten in almost two days so it wasn't much.

"Kill me now." Claire said once she caught her breath.

"Look at the bright side, now farting in front of me will seem like nothing at all."

She could not help a smile.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

"I do. You've been drinking. Vodka. On an empty stomach."

"Obviously not empty enough."

Owen got up and reaching out his hand helped her up as well.

"I need a shower and you need to wash your hair again."

"Oh God…"

Again she wanted to argue but didn't know what to say. She was feeling so miserable at that moment that she just followed him, didn't even look as he removed his boxers and did not twitch when the water hit her skin. He caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes. She seemed to enjoy the feeling so he decided to let her be for a while and wash himself. The feel of the water pouring on her, the sense of his motions only a few inches from her, the smell of the shower gel all gave her a wonderfully intimate, cosy feeling. One she couldn't remember having before with anyone. His hands took hold of her shoulders and turned her around then gently rinsed her hair. On instinct she leaned back so he placed his arms around her and kissed her right shoulder. Claire wished she could stay in that exact moment forever. Since that was not possible and she was feeling wretched for throwing up she turned around to face Owen and, without opening her eyes squatted down. He turned the water off.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but you have a unique way of killing the magic. "

Claire was thrown and by the time she opened her eyes he was wearing a towel around his waist while he was drying his hair with another. She tried to stand up but found that she was still feeling rather queasy so she placed her hand on the warm tile.

"Hey! You ok?" he asked extending a hand to her.

"I'm fine!" she shouted , pushing it away.

"Ok." He exited the bathroom.

It took her a good ten minutes to come out.

"I see you found the robes." He said. He sounded mad and she couldn't figure out why. She was the one entitled to be upset.

"What is wrong you?!"

"With me? I'm not the one who…" he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I called room cleaning."

He opened the door and a very young girl came in with a big cart full of products. Owen had not dressed yet and she obviously could not take her eyes away from him. After a few awkward seconds, Claire pointed to the bedroom and the maid disappeared into it.

"You should eat something." Owen said

"I'm not feeling so well."

"Why on Earth did you drink? And where did you find vodka?"

"It wasn't vodka, it was some local liquor. There is a mini bar in the bathroom.'

"Again, why?"

"Because I'm generally uptight, Owen. I don't just wear tiny towels and spread my legs even if I want to do it when you are around."

"So you need to chemically lower your inhibitions?"

"Don't analyse my behaviour like that! I am not one of your damn raptors!"

"Are you mine at all, Claire?"

"What?!" she looked at him in disbelief. His voice sounded somewhat defeated. " I've been throwing myself at you in all possible ways for the past twenty four hours. I have done things I … I feel like slapping that little maid just because she looked at you that way. "

"Flattering but do you care about more than that ? Or are you just making up for the past three chaste years?"

"Wha … Owen… are you insecure about this?"

"Not insecure, I just want to be sure what this is because I'm not fond of being anybody's boy toy."

"Boy toy?! You're all man, trust me."

"Thanks."

The hotel employee was pushing her cart towards the door so Owen went into the bedroom and came back with five dollars he handed to her. Claire frowned.

"She did a very good job." he said.

"Look, " Claire said coming in front of him " I am … I really like …"

"Sex?"

"With you. I like sex with you, Owen. But that's because I feel safe with you. God knows why since you just say stuff that makes me uncomfortable and you pretty much humiliated with your rejection in the shower but I , you know, feel … stuff with you. For you."

"So what's with the oral fixation?"

"It's not a fixation! You did it for me and I want to do it back."

"You don't have to."

"Am I that bad at it?"

"Well, you're not a pro but that's not it. The moment was just … wrong. I mean you just threw up, testing your gag reflex is not the greatest idea."

"How can you be so rational about this? I only look at you and I want to … jump on you."

"Oh, I am all for the jumping" he said caressing her cheek "but I want more than that. I feel stuff for you too. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings just now."

"I forgive you. But you have to admit I give more original apologies."

"I'm not even considering touching you again until you've had a proper meal and I can see you are all right. Tell you what, if you are really that adverse to beans, let's go out and find something."

"Like a date?"

"No, on a date I would try to convince you to sleep with me. I mean to use this time to show that I have my merits outside the bedroom."

"Owen, I am really really sorry if I have led you to believe that all I see in you is a great lover, there is so much more to you that I admire ." She was serious and he couldn't come up with a smart come-back to that. He wanted to give the impression he didn't really care but with her green eyes fixed on him he couldn't. It would have felt like lying and he had promised her the truth.

"I hope so." He said . It was how he really felt.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for reading, following and reviewing. I hope you'll like this chapter.

The city was filled with people and the general atmosphere was not a very cheerful one. Owen lead Claire to a nice place on the beach. It was small and did not look very touristy but the food turned out to be great (or she was really hungry) and the coffee was not bad either.

"Do you come here often?" Claire asked trying to keep all traces of jealous accusation out of her voice.

"No. I didn't use to leave the island that much. No need to."

"Horny tourists just flocked your way , huh?" Damn, that was as long as she could keep cool for.

"Of course they did, I'm irresistible."

Claire squinted. Yes, he was pretty damn attractive and now that she was thinking about it, she really did not want to get into an argument with him on account of that.

"I guess I'm just jealous that your sex life is a lot more animated than mine."

"Was more animated."

"What's that supposed to mean? It got stale with me?"

"No…it means we have the exact same sex life now considering that it only includes each other."

"Right. That."

"We are exclusive, right?"

"Owen, I've been exclusive to myself for three years, what do you think?"

"I think that ability to hold out is going to come in handy."

"What?"

"I have to leave first thing tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"Washington. I've been called in."

"Can't you postpone?"

"I've been officially called in for duty."

"But you're no longer in the Navy, are you?"

"Well…it's complicated. Technically I became unaffiliated with the army when InGen hired me but the research was partially financed by Homeland Security and now that the shit hit the fan, they want to ask me some questions. "

"Oh God! You were really doing military research in the park?!"

"Sort of."

"What does this mean for us?"

"Expensive phone bills?" he smiled.

"What time do you have to leave?"

"The plane leaves at seven. Barry will pick me up at four."

"When did you talk to Barry?"

"Around the same time your sister called. You were fast asleep in the car."

Claire's green eyes darkened immediately.

"You've known since before we got off the island and only bothered to tell me now?"

"I was waiting for the right time."

"Really? Right time ?! It wasn't the right to tell me you were leaving before we… ?"

"I actually intended to but you kind of surprised me with that."

"You're unbelievable!"

Claire got up from the chair and stormed out. Owen watched her walk towards the ocean. He paid the check but decided not to follow her. He expected her to be upset but now he was getting worried he didn't have time to fix it before he had to go. It felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Badly. Then her text lighted up his screen some forty minutes late.

"Get back here. Now."

He could tell she was still angry. Yet she wanted to see him. Even if her intention was to raise hell it would still be a whole lot better of his current situation. He thought he would do anything to make amends with her and not leave it like this so when he showed up at the hotel door with a big bouquet of roses he was prepared for the worst.

Claire opened the door to let him in but instead of a greeting she turned her back to him and hurried towards the bathroom. He noticed his duffle bag neatly packed by the table and felt his knees becoming very soft. She wanted him to leave. As he placed the roses on the table he noticed a whole bunch of crumbled tissues and only then it dawned on him that apart from being angry, Claire was hurt. Of his doing. She had been crying.

"I'm sorry, Claire." He said standing outside the bathroom door.

To his surprise, the door opened and he was faced with her green, teary eyes.

"I got you roses."

"I hate roses. They remind me of funerals. But thank you."

"What are your favourite flowers?"

"What? Why would you ask me that?"

"I have a hunch I may do some other stupid things along the way and the information might come in handy."

She smiled and he was suddenly relieved. She wasn't adverse to continuing what they had started.

"Daisies."

"Noted. I see you have packed for me."

"Throwing your stuff out the window seemed like an exaggeration. Right now my entire reaction seems like one anyway. I don't know what is wrong with me."

"Considering how the last few days have been for you, I'd say nothing. There is nothing wrong with you. You need to be angry for all that has happened and my mistake was the last drop. I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner, Claire. I guess I was afraid you would not get attached to me if you knew I had to go so soon."

"Unless 'getting attached' is your euphemism for 'going to bed', that had happened long before we got off the island."

"I don't use euphemisms. And I am very fond of you too."

Claire managed to change her entire posture in under a second. Owen could literally see her recompose herself as if a spell had been cast by his words. She seemed once more the strong, secure, sometimes pig headed manager . But it was too late, he had already realised that inside she was fragile and it was his responsibility not to break her.

"All right, you had the upper hand by knowing how much time we have now it's my turn. There are roughly fourteen hours until we have to part and how we spend them is my call. Is that all right with you?"

"Well, yes, but to be fair how we have spent our time thus far has also been your call. I hope."

"Yes. Now, how many hours do you need to sleep?"

"You are not seriously making a schedule around my nap time."

"That is not an answer. And, yes, I am going to draw a plan taking your sleep hours into consideration."

"Are you going to also schedule sex? Am I going to have a limited time for that as well?"

"Well you can't possible go at it from now until it is time to leave, can you?"

He was thrown. And very turned on.

"If you let me use these (he held up his right hand and wiggled his fingers) and this (he stuck out his tongue) I can keep _you_ going. "

She tried to give him a stern look but the mental images made her gently bite her lower lip. He noticed and carefully closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her hips. She moved away but he could see she was flushed.

Claire took the hotel stationary and pen from one of the drawers and went over to the round table it. She started writing on the piece of paper, slightly bent over the wooden surface. Owen found himself wanting her badly. He knew it would even turn out to be a really hot sex episode or a really heated argument with her if she found his approach in bad taste but he still thought it was worth trying so he followed her, plastered his body over hers and taking the pen from her hand wrote "1. Hot sex on the table". He paused for a few seconds before adding a question mark to that.

Claire took the pen from him and turned around to look at him. As their eyes met he could not read her at all. She looked as if she were angry but then raised her face, placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss him. It was very soft and sensuous, almost virginal and the thought that she might arouse him only to deny him as retaliation for not telling her he was leaving crossed his mind. When she bit his lower lip before breaking the kiss and walking away he sure that was the case. Yet before he could react in any way she was back and slammed a condom on the table.

"Claire?..."

She looked him straight in the eye letting him know she meant business. He could not for the life of him figure out what that business was. Then she resumed her position over the table, took the pen, drew a line over 'hot sex' and wrote 'HARD FUCK' under it.

Owen gasped. His first thought was to clear out exactly what she meant but then he realised she might not be comfortable talking about it so he decided to ask the bare minimum:

"Here?"

She just nodded which let him now that indeed sparking up a conversation about this was not an option. He went to the bedroom and returned with one of the pillows.

"Put this under you." He said giving it to her.

"Can you read?"

"No need to be mean, baby." He pulled her up into his arms, her back to him kissed her neck, caressed her arms and removed her shirt and bra. He placed the pillow on the table and as he gently pushed her down he whispered "humour me, please" into her ear. He could feel that she was tightly wound and understood that apart from her attraction to him she needed this as an outlet. He figured it was preferable to her crying so he didn't say anything when she awkwardly fidgeted to take off her pants and underwear without facing him and when they were as low as she could get them he kneeled down and helped her out of them. Claire bent and settled on the pillow and complied when he spread her legs but when his tongue managed to just brush her clit she pulled away.

"You either don't understand the concept or are really bad at it."

He got up and removed all his clothes then bent over her when his lips were no more than an inch from her ear he said:

"Insulting me is not going to make me fuck any harder than I already intend to. But for that, we need your pussy to be very wet and since we don't have any lube I can get you ready using my mouth or my hands. Or…you can use your own fingers if you think you'll do a better job. I'd surely love to watch that."

Claire relished in the feel of his body pressing her down. As he spoke she felt a gush of liquid rushing to her core so she turned her head slowly :

"I don't think any of that is necessary."

He gently nibbled her ear while his right hand went right between her legs to verify her assessment. She was indeed wet but he wanted her soaked so he started to rub the already existing moisture between her folds.

"Owen…" she tried to make it sound like a warning but it came out more like a plea.

"Want it that bad, huh?" he asked and pushed two fingers inside her.

She gasped and he allowed her a split second to get used to the feeling before starting to move his hand in and out of her, increasing his speed as his palm slammed between her legs every time he pushed in. Claire couldn't figure out what was more arousing, the feel of what he was doing to her or that rhythmic sound of flesh against flesh but she was getting closer and closer to orgasm and really wanted him properly inside her.

"Need help getting hard?" she asked out of breath and he started to laugh.

"What do you think?" he had removed his hand and the tip of his cock pushed against her pussy.

Claire just pushed herself back trying to engulf him but she was so utterly wet and slippery that his erection moved up and ended up perfectly in line with her other hole.

"No, no, no." she tensed up.

"Don't worry, none of that now." Owen said before slipping on the condom. He then used his hand to position himself right, took hold of her hips and slammed into her.

"Finally!" she exclaimed and it turned out to be the last thing she got to get out coherently as he began to forcefully pound into her faster and faster. It was everything she wanted and more. He was relentlessly riding her and she was really thankful he had taken the time to make sure she was really prepared for this. Even so she imagined some soreness following this but she loved it nonetheless. Soon felt her orgasm building up and bit into the pillow beneath her but when she was finally there she let out some unintelligible swear words and slapped her palms so hard against the table that they were immediately very sore. Owen slowed down when he knew she was done but kept on going, thrusting deep until he reached his own release.

When he returned from the bathroom where he had gone to throw out the protection he found her sitting on the floor by the table, holding the pillow. He put on his boxers and sitting next to her placed his arms around her. She leaned into the embrace and they just sat like that for long minutes.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked nuzzling her ear.

She just clung to him and hid her face in the nape of his neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for reading, reviewing and being patient with my updates. I had big plans with this story in December but life got in the way so instead of several chapters culminating with a Christmas special chapter there is only this one, completely un-related to the holiday but filled with nothing but M content. Hope you enjoy!

"So…is this what you needed alcohol for?" Owen asked after a while.

"What?"

"When you came out of the shower smelling of moonshine, were you in the mood for a hard fuck and didn't know how to ask for one?"

"No."

"Aren't you going to tell me what you wanted?"

"No."

"Are you going to write it down if I bring you pen and paper?"

"Owen…"

"Show me then."

"God, you are relentless!"

"So give in to me then."

"How have I not?"

"What did you want?" he asked again, gently nibbling her ear.

"Nothing very spectacular."

Owen growled. "So why not tell me?"

"I don't know, we seem to be withholding information today."

"Ouch. You know, I have military training in interrogation. I could get that intel out of you."

Claire sat up to look at him. She held her arm over her breasts and looked nervous.

"I'm kidding." He said suddenly alarmed.

"Oh…" she sounded disappointed and he became unsure about whether he should push to see how she really feels on the matter. He decided not to but also got on his knees and gently kissedvher cheek before whispering :

"If you tell me what you wanted we still have time to do it. And maybe practice till we get it right. "

His breath on her skin felt hot and even though moments before she was convinced that she was done and could not possibly get aroused again it was starting to be obvious that he really could keep her going probably up to the point where she would literally pass out.

"You got it perfect the first time." She whispered back.

"But you still won't say it."

" Is showing you off the table?"

"Nothing is off the table for you."

She didn't expect that from him and even though it was supposed to be reassuring, she was suddenly feeling out of sorts since there were so many things she felt she would not be able to give him. Owen noticed she had become very grave all of a sudden. He had pushed too far without really meaning to.

"I don't intend to sleep. I'll do that on the plane. I'll follow whatever program you draw up." He leaned in and kissed her cheek then got up and walked over to the window.

"What are you doing?" her voice genuinely sounded confused so he turned and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"It's almost like you are bi-polar."  
"Huh?"

"You push to find out what my phantasy was one moment and then you suddenly no longer care and yield to me."

"I do care but I got an idea of what it was and I don't want to push you."

"You're annoying."

"Why is that? Do you like me to be pushy and relentless? Do you want me to chase you?" his eyes narrowed and an adorable wicked smile played on his lips.

"What?! No…" Claire was holding tighter to the pillow all of a sudden feeling painfully aware of the fact that he was covered while she was completely nude with no clothes or sheet within reach.

"Ok. All you have do is ask. Or write. "

"Fine. " she motioned to get up and he closed the distance between them extending his arm. She clumsily took it, all the while hanging on to the pillow.

"Want me to turn around while you put something on?"

"God you are infuriating!"

"Why?"

"Can you just do it without asking? Seriously !"

"Ok, now I'm not going to do it at all."

"Owen!"

"What?"

Claire thought but for a second before throwing the pillow straight in Owen's face and running to the bed to cover herself in a robe.

"You didn't!" he exclaimed laughing and followed her into the bedroom.

"Didn't what?" she was looking at him from behind half clad lashes.

"You attacked me without proper cause. I think I am even entitled to retaliate."

"Oh?..." she could not get her head around how much this was turning her on.

"I mean first you hit me, then you flee and then, to make everything worse, you hide your beautiful body from me."

"You're dressed. Sort of."

"Well, in all fairness, your uncovered form is a sight for sore eyes while my post-coital dangly junk … not so much."

"And you think your pre-coital form is beautiful."

His eyes narrowed and she realised he might actually be offended by her assessment.

"I don't mean you in particular, in general … male genitalia are not that aesthetically pleasing."

"Are you seriously telling me about the penises of your former lovers?"

"What? No! God no! "

"Well, a very disturbing image is now on my retina and I really, really need to …" he didn't finish, instead undid the tie that was keeping her robe around her and gently slid it off her shoulders.

"Owen…" she wanted it to sound like a warning but it didn't.

"Now, about that completely uncalled for attack…" his voice let her know he was planning to do something to her.

"I'm just not that comfortable being naked. I'm sorry." She didn't really mean to turn things serious but that had just come out of her mouth. It also happened to be the truth.

Owen picked up the robe and held it out to her but as she reached for it she realised that what she really wanted was for him to keep playing. The promise of a retaliation gave her butterflies and as she was painfully aware of how little time they had left to be with each other she took the garment and tentatively threw it at him.

"Wha..?!"

"You've lost your touch, Mr Grady. A second affront and you seem to be unable to take any action."

To say he was thrilled was an understatement. With no further hesitation he picked her up and threw her on the bed.

"Oh, I'll give you my touch Miss Dearing."

Claire had landed on her back and was trying to squirm her way up to the pillows while keeping her legs glued to each other. Owen allowed her to settle as she wished, then climbed into bed on his knees. He gently picked her right leg up and kissed her ankle. He did the same with the left then pushed both of them up and as she bent her knees she ended up spread wide with her pussy straight in his line of vision. It made her feel terribly uncomfortable and terribly turned on at the same time.

"What don't you like about being eaten out?" he asked and that brought her out of her daze.

"Ummm…I do like that…now."

"You didn't before?"

"Never happened before."

He slid a little on the covers, descending so that his mouth was now only inches from her core.

"Why?" he asked and his hot breath, ironically, made her shiver.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about my former lovers."

"I'm asking about you, not them." He said and his tongue took one long swipe.

Claire jumped up and gathered her legs in her arms. Owen didn't move but looked up at her, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm … we've just … it's really …umm…swampy."

"Get back here." His tone was firm and for one second she thought he might be upset with her. Then she saw his eyes and there was nothing but pure want there.

"Owen … "

"On your back, legs spread." There was the hint of a smile on his lips so she reluctantly complied, all the while considering the option of just bolting towards the bathroom.

"Good girl." He said once she had resumed her prior positon but just as she was bracing herself for feeling his mouth on her he got up and left the bed. Claire wondered if his retribution consisted of making her feel vulnerable and uncomfortable and as he came back holding a small towel she concluded that it was really the case.

"Owen..."

"I have no problem with you swampy but if you do …" he held up the towel.

Claire reached for it but he pulled his arm back and raised an eyebrow.

"You are not seriously going to wash me."

"I am if you'll let me."

"Owen…"

"Relax. Close your eyes."

"I am perfectly capable of doing that myself."  
"I know you are. I am asking nicely that you let me do it. You know, as a good will gesture after your previous behaviour."

She swallowed hard and looked away. His plea had reminded her of his leaving and it stung her heart. The moment was so incredibly intimate and in only a few hours she would be left to do everything herself.

"Claire…?" he asked unsure of what her posture meant.

"I'm yours. " was all she said before closing her eyes and settling into the pillows.

"Oh baby, thank you." He whispered and then his hand gently found the moist spot between her legs and wiped it with careful movements. Then he used a corner of the sheet on the bed to dry her up and positioned himself so that his mouth was right over her pink flesh.

"I still don't see how this is getting back at me though." She said, a hint of amusement and anticipation in her voice.

Owens fingers spread her lips and his hot tongue started to treat her sensitive skin as if it were a melting sundae. All reason left her and though she had been sure there was no possible way she could climax again, the feeling was building strong down there. Then he stopped.

"Well, there are two ways to play this. I can either be very , very nice to you so that you will end up feeling wretched for ever being hostile to me or I can drive you right at the edge and then wait for you to beg to get some more. I haven't really decided yet. " And his mouth was down on her again before she could come up with an answer. He definitely knew what he was doing as every time it felt like a little too much he would change something : the pace, the pressure, the spot his attention was concentrated on.

" I don't beg." Was all Claire could get out in a short moment when his tongue had stopped in order to find a new spot to drive her crazy from.

There was a loud slurping sound and then he was over her, his weight supported by his arms, his eyes looking deep into her very confused ones as she had just opened them, startled by the sudden change.

"I guess that leaves me with the being very nice to you option." He kissed her and on instinct she wrapped her arms around him. She realised he tasted of her and that she was ok with that. It felt perfect. Then his mouth started a journey south and if she had been swampy before he had started, she became utterly flooded with anticipation fluids. Her need was growing and she felt that as amazing as his mouth work was, it was not enough to get her over that edge so as he settled back between her legs and resumed the velvety ministrations, she managed to articulate:

"Could you… please…I need you … it …hard."

Owen stopped and looked up at her. She had raised herself on her elbows and was all flushed. Now she wished she hadn't said anything.

"How hard? You want me to … bite you? Spank you?"

She was blinking rapidly trying to make sense of what he was asking.

"Finger you a little rough?"

"No! No, no, no. No!" she was obviously alarmed.

Owen remained silent, waiting for her to calm down and clarify what she wanted.

"Oh God." She covered her eyes with her hand. "I meant to ask if you could maybe get hard, not be hard on me."

Owen couldn't help laughing and that did not help her already growing feeling of embarrassment.

"Never mind." She said and getting up covered herself with a sheet.

"Come on, baby, it's a little funny."

"It's not." She was pouting. Unfortunately the need for him did not seem to be in any way minimised by the small misunderstanding. She literally ached with want.

"I can try to go again but I might need some assistance from you."

"It's fine. We don't have to."

"Claire, we don't _have_ to do anything. But I think we can agree it turns damn awesome when we do. "

"Get a condom."

"Yes ma'am!" he complied and as he returned to the bed he found her face down with her head buried in the pillows. "Your bare ass is a great sight but I might need a little more interaction from you to get things going."

"You'll just mock me."

"You chose the wrong four letter word."

Claire raised her head to look at him. His smart retort made her want him even more.

"Take those off." She said pointing at his boxers.

"Are you going to help at all with this?"

"Fine."

She sat over the covers in the middle of the bed and spread her legs wide, keeping her knees a little bent and her feet planted on the bed. The sight made Owen gasp. Then she reached out her arms and he got on the bed on his knees allowing her to pull down the only piece of clothing he had on. He kissed her deeply but when she once more embraced him he pulled away and sticking his forehead to hers whispered:

"Could you please rub it a little?"

"yes!" she answered and grabbing his length rather forcefully attempted to move her hand up and down but soon realised it wasn't sliding and the sound escaping his mouth was very consistent with the pained look on his face so she stopped.

"I'm so sorry."

Instead of an answer he took her hand and kissed it. Then he held up her palm.

"Don't take this the wrong way but since we don't have any lube, I'm going to spit a little in your hand. Or you can do it."

Without hesitating she produced the natural lubricant and resumed her movements with a lot more success. She could feel the progress beneath her fingers and as his hand found its way between her legs and started to fondle her, the pain that had initially caused her to feel she needed much more than his skilled tongue became more acute.

"Please stop. There is no possible way I could want you any more than I already do." She was completely out of breath and as she was frantically rubbing his length she could feel that instead of getting harder he was going in the opposite direction. Owen did as she asked but also took her wrists in his hands to make her cease her activity as well. She looked first at his face then down between his legs.

"What did I do wrong? Please get hard, please."

He was trying hard not to laugh but a small sound got out anyway and when her green eyes met his he could clearly see that she was in a rather opposite mood, almost in tears.

"Baby, relax a bit. You didn't do anything wrong, I just take some time to recover. "

"Do you want my mouth?"

"When you are this wound-up? Hell, no. What you could do is get on top of me."

"I don't know how to … my inner thigh muscles give out really fast."

"You don't have to stay there all the way through, just till I'm good to take over. Ok?"

"Ok." She answered not very sure of what the was asking of her.

Owen got on his back and she straddled him. He could see on her face how apprehensive she felt.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what you want me to do."

Even in the heat of the moment with hormones running wild through her she needed a game plan so he used his right hand to place his rather soft penis on his stomach before placing both his hands on her waist .

"I want you to spread your legs wide and slowly rub your deliciously wet and velvety pussy over my dick. I can't give you an exact time estimate as to how long you'll have to do that but I'll do my best to keep it short.'

"Are you mocking me?"

"Only a little."

She slowly did as he had instructed and to her surprise it all felt very natural. His body's response did not fail to become apparent.

"Straighten you back please."

"Are you thinking about my posture now?"

"No, I just really enjoy looking at you from this angle."

"Me?"

"Your boobs. They are attached to you, aren't they?"

"Ah, so woman on top turns you on."

"You on top turn me on."

She could feel he was ready but she kept going, waiting for him to either stop her or penetrate her. He wondered how long she would last since she had been aching for him for quite some time. His cue came as he noticed her struggling to keep her balance.

"Are you tired?"

"A little." She answered even though her muscles hurt and were getting rather shaky.

"Put that on me please." He said pointing to the condom and she was grateful for the break. She had completely forgotten about it.

"Now what?" she asked once she was done.

"What do you want?"

"Seriously? I haven't been clear on that? You want me to beg?"

"You kind of already have."

"Shit! That wasn't…why would you…? I don't … beg."

He was tempted to push it an maybe even win the argument but she had gotten him to the point where his pain matched hers so he chose sex instead of a quarrel. He took hold of her shoulders and rolled with her so that she was now on her back with his large body over her.

"Ready baby?"

"I thought you'd never be." She answered and opened her legs wide allowing him to thrust inside.

"Aaauu!" came out of her mouth and even she was surprised to hear it. He immediately pulled out and searched her face.

"I think I'm a little sore … from before."

He rolled off her and searched her face.

"I'm fine, Owen. It just surprised me, that's all. We can…"

With his eyes never leaving hers he brought his hand between her legs and pushed a finger inside her.

"Does this hurt?"

"No. But you don't have to … I'm ok to…umm…fuck."

„Aham"

His finger had started to move in and out of her while this thumb gently grazed her clit from time to time. With all the tension she had gathered inside her she soon found herself on the verge but still unable to climax. She was looking into his eyes and violently biting her lips, trying hard not to be very loud. When he curled his finger inside her she instinctively arched her back and her eyelids went down. His movements became more rapid and when he felt the first ripples he used his whole palm to cup her softness and rock her till she was done and his hand was flooded.

"I owe you about a hundred blow jobs for this." She said once her wits were back.

Owen laughed.

"How do you figure that?"

"I don't let you see me naked, I can't give a decent hand job, I pretty much force you to get hard and then you don't even get one inch in before I scream like a virgin. I'm probably the worst fuck you ever had."

"You're not a fuck, Claire. I like the idea of you owing me, though. "

She narrowed her eyes.

"And for the record, you did beg." He said before planting a soft kiss on her lips.


End file.
